Matar un ruiseñor
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: La idea de hundir el acero valyrio en su piel, atravesar su carne hasta hacerlo desangrar, le produjo una mezcla de terror y angustia. Sansa no era una asesina.


**Parte I.**

 _Cuando intento entender los motivos de una persona, hago un pequeño juego: asumo lo peor. ¿Cuál es la peor razón que podrían tener para decir lo que dicen y hacer lo que hacen? Luego me pregunto qué tan bien esa razón explica lo que dicen y lo que hacen._

Ella estaba segura de que su hermana jamás le haría daño. No importaba el tiempo que habían estado distanciadas ni cuanto habían cambiado. No importaban siquiera esas caras de las víctimas de Arya y lo que podían significar. La sangre siempre tira más fuerte, y a pesar de sus diferencias, ellas eran la misma sangre. Y ese vínculo luego de tanta soledad y tanta tragedia se hizo mucho más valioso y más fuerte. Sansa no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la separaran de su familia otra vez.

¿Cuál era la peor razón que podía tener Lord Baelish para ponerla en contra de Arya?

Matarla. Sacarla del medio, para que no se pusiera entre Sansa y Jon, y que Sansa pudiera tener el poder sobre el Norte. Para que no se pusiera entre Sansa y Baelish y que él pudiera casarse con ella y tener el poder sobre el Norte.

Quería el Trono de Hierro y a Sansa, y habría hecho lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Sansa lo sabía.

Ya lo conocía demasiado bien.

Decir que Arya quería robarle a Sansa su lugar como Lady de Winterfell fue su gran error. Meñique no conocía a Arya; ella lo último que quería era ser una lady.

Su segundo error fue pensar que podría volver a Sansa contra su propia hermana. La estaba subestimando (o estaba sobreestimándose a sí mismo) al pensar que todavía podía manipularla tan fácilmente. Sansa ya había aprendido mucho de él.

Las tácticas de Meñique no servirían en Winterfell. Un ruiseñor no podría contra una manada de lobos.

* * *

"¿Dónde habías encontrado esa carta?"

"Meñique la había escondido en tu habitación. Dejé que me viera agarrándola. Él sabía que yo lo espiaba, pero no sabía que yo sabía que él sabía."

* * *

Los ojos pardos de Bran volvieron en sí y el chico contó a sus hermanas lo que vio: Meñique fue el culpable del intento de asesinato de Bran y puso ese mismo puñal en la garganta de Ned, traicionándolo a él y a Catelyn. Meñique desencadenó el conflicto Stark – Lannister que acabaría con ambas familias. Desató el caos para escalar sobre él.

"Él convenció a nuestra tía Lysa de que matara a Jon Arryn, y luego la mató a ella también. Yo fui testigo de eso. Yo lo defendí. Pero nunca imaginé que estaba confiando en un traidor a nuestra familia…" La voz de Sansa se entrecortó con un nudo en la garganta.

"El pasado es el pasado" respondió monótonamente Bran.

 _El futuro es todo lo que vale la pena discutir. Y vos, mi amor, sos el futuro de la casa Stark._

Sansa intentó sacudirse esas palabras de su cabeza.

"Tiene que morir" dijo Arya con la firmeza con la que pronunciaba los nombres de su lista.

"Sansa debe hacerlo" respondió Bran y Sansa se paralizó "Mientras Jon no esté, ella está a cargo de Winterfell. Y eso incluye sentenciar y dar a muerte."

Un silencio pesaba sobre los tres hermanos. Sansa observaba el puñal apoyado sobre una mesa del cuarto.

 _Con ese puñal envío a atacar a mi hermano -_ pensó - _Con ese puñal inició la guerra que acabó con nuestra familia. Con ese puñal traicionó a mi padre._

La invadió una sed de venganza; hubiese agarrado esa maldita arma e ido hacia el cuarto del Lord – que a ella le habría abierto las puertas como quien abre las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol – y la hubiera clavado en su pecho hasta abrirlo y descubrir si realmente había ahí un corazón. O le hubiera cortado la garganta, esa garganta donde vivía su peor arma: su voz, sus palabras. Hubiese cortado su lengua, sus cuerdas vocales, con las que tantas veces como un ruiseñor creó cantos, canciones para hechizarla. Pero ella ya había aprendido _la vida no es una canción._

Pero la idea de hundir el acero valyrio en su piel, atravesar su carne hasta hacerlo desangrar, le produjo una mezcla de terror y angustia. Sansa no era una asesina. Y si bien nunca hubiese dudado en matar a Joffrey o a Ramsay, no estaba segura de poder matar a Petyr Baelish. ¿Y si al tenerlo en frente era incapaz de hacerlo?

"Lo enjuiciaré y sentenciaré a muerte. Pero no lo mataré yo."

"¿No recordás lo que decía siempre Padre?" contestó Arya mirando fijo a sus ojos _"Quien dicta la sentencia, debe blandir la espada."_

Pero era otra voz la que Sansa escuchaba:

 _Manos limpias, Sansa. Hagas lo que hagas, asegurate de que tus manos estén limpias._

"Padre ya no está. Y yo no soy una guerrera. Hago lo que el honor y el deber me demandan: proteger a mi familia y al Norte de quien nos traicione y nos amenace. Pero lo voy a hacer a mí manera, lo haré caer en su propia trampa; no quiero su sangre en mis manos."

"Entonces yo lo haré con gusto. Con su propio puñal."

Sansa sabía que no podía culparla por querer vengarse, pero le era imposible no estremecerse al ver la sonrisa con la que su hermana se guardaba el arma. ¿A cuántas personas y de qué formas habría asesinado?

"Arya... hazlo rápido."

El pedido salió como un susurro de su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Se sintió avergonzada apenas sus hermanos clavaron sus ojos en ella.

"Se merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Lo sabes."

Sí, lo sabía. Pero no se creía capaz de soportarlo. Disfrutó cada segundo de las muertes de Joffrey y de Ramsay, y no dudaba de que Lord Baelish mereciera la sentencia, pero no podía imaginar tener que escuchar sus gritos, verlo morir lentamente…

A pesar de todo, él nunca había sido sádico o cruel con ella.

"Por favor, Arya."

Su hermana la miró cuestionante, confundida. _Algún día te lo explicaré todo_ prometieron los ojos de Sansa. La mirada de Bran en cambio era tranquila, y ella dudó si su hermano la comprendía o si simplemente era ya rey de una total indiferencia.

Arya suspiró.

"Lo haré por ti."


End file.
